black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
De Groot
was a pirate and the Ship's Master aboard the Walrus under Flint's command. His jobs involved repair and maintenance of the ship, and extended into advising on matters relating to the safety of the ship and her limitations. Biography Season One De Groot is the ship's Sailing Master of the Walrus, ensuring the smooth running of the vessel. He disagreed heavily with Flint's choice regarding the ship during the chase of the Urca de Lima. When looking for a place to careen the ship, De Groot openly stated that the spot Flint chose to careen was bad, but the crew voted with Flint. When the trees used to careen the Walrus snapped, De Groot's assertion was proven correct. When chasing the Andromache, he warned Flint that raising the t'gallants could cause a tremendous amount of damage to the ship. Flint again ignored his judgement and gave the order anyway. Unlike the last time he was ignored, the ship survived and then caught up with the Andromache. Back in Nassau, De Groot, Dufresne, and Dr. Howell were forced to determine the fate of John Silver after witnessing Randall accuse Silver of being a thief. Though they eventually let Silver go after Randall pretended to fake the whole episode, he began to grow more distrustful of Flint, and became part of a conspiracy to arrest and kill him after finding the Urca. During the battle against the Spanish Man O' War, De Groot confronted Silver with a pistol. After a scuffle, De Groot was about to shoot Silver when he was knocked out by Randall with Randall's own prosthetic leg. Dispite being unconscious, he survives the following battle and makes it to shore. Season Two De Groot rallies behind Dufrense in deposing Flint as captain. However, when Flint proposes a plan to capture the Spanish Man O’ War, he reluctantly agrees. After capturing the ship, De Groot encourages Dufresne to try and capture a merchantman. However, the attack proves a disaster, and the crew voted to have Flint reinstalled as captain. De Groot continues to act as the Sailing Master under Flint, seemingly with little resentment. They return to Nassau, where a standoff ensures between Flint and Charles Vane over the fortress. When Flint eventually agrees to allow Vane to retain the fort in exchange for Abigail Ashe, Captain Hornigold challenges Flint for the captaincy. However, Hornigold’s faction fades away when they learn that the Urca gold is now gone. In Charles Town to exchange Abigail, the Man O’ War is captured by Vane. De Groot survives the attack. Flint and Vane eventually settle their differences, and together opens fire indiscriminately on Charles Town. Season Three Returning from the Carolina coast, the Walrus is approached by Captain Hornigold, now a pirate-hunter. Flint and the crew escape into a terrible storm. During the storm, De Groot insists that the top-gallants must be cut away, lest the ship be sunk. Flint himself grabs an axe and personally cuts them away, leading to the death of several crewmen. Afterwards De Groot survives the subsequent weeks of becalming, and the imprisonment by the ex-slaves community on the Maroon Island. The Walrus crew journey to Ocracoke Island to bring Vane back into the war with England, and then to Nassau to rescue Jack Rackham and his cache of pearls. As an overwhelming English fleet attacks the Maroon Island, the Walrus crew come under Rackham’s command. When a second seemingly English fleet appears to the East, De Groot insists that it is reinforcements and demands to retreat. However, Rackham recognises it as Blackbeard’s fleet. He persuades Teach join the fight. While the two fleets engage cannon fire, Bonny leads a boarding party swimming unnoticed to capture one of the English ships. They open fire on the rest of the fleet, forcing them to retreat. Season Four Mr. De Groot is on the Walrus during the disastrous failed invasion of Nassau. As they approach, he raises the concern to Flint and Silver that there's no sign of any alarm being raised in Nassau, moments before the ship runs grounded on the sunken wrecks that Rogers set to blockade the harbour. Although De Groot abandons ship with the rest of the crew, he gets captured by the Governor's redcoats. He's questioned with the other prisoners by Rogers and Captain Berringer. When he refuses any information, Berringer proceeds to cut one of De Groot's ears off, as revenge for all his dead men on the Maroon Island. De Groot and the other captured pirates are imprisoned in Fort Nassau, to await their trials. However before his execution, John Silver returns Nassau, and inspires the townsfolk to rise-up in revolt against the Governor. De Groot is among the twenty pirates released by Eleanor in exchange for Max. He sails with Flint and Silver to Skeleton Island, one of the few crewmen to have heard of the uncharted island. However, while Flint and Silver are fighting over the Urca cache, Rogers has his redcoats swim out and set the Walrus on fire. As the pirates abandon ship, longboats filled with redcoats begin picking them off like fish in a barrel. A bullet strikes De Groot's head, as he tries to swim to shore. Memorable Quotes Trivia * De Groot has a tattoo of a sea turtle on the left side of his neck. * De Groot is probably of Dutch origin, since his name is middle Dutch for "the big" or "the tall". *It is possible that De Groot's name is a reference to Hugo Grotius, author of De Jure Belli Ac Pais. An alternative spelling of Grotius' surname was De Groot. Image Gallery Degroot S1E8.png Degroot S1E8 (2).png degrootpro.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Billy Bones Category:Recurring Characters